


Men who tease

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, smut glorius smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ship Will/Nico bc its hella cute :3 enjoy pervs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men who tease

"Nicooo"

Nico awoke groggy and stiff from sleeping on the couch, which was very uncomfortable. He also, once he saw Will, was very horny.

He immediately dragged his naked boyfriend down onto the couch next to him and started to kiss him, much to Will's delight, even though it was expected. He'd known Nico would react like that, he always did when Will showed up naked, including the awkward time his parents were to show up about 5 minutes later.

Will discarded that thought and pulled Nico's black skull shirt off, looking at the lean, muscled chest beneath it, capped with rosy, erected nipples. Nico leaned down and growled throatily in his ear.  
"Like what you see me amoria?" He asked.  
"Very much so death boy" Will shot back, laughing a little. He reached up and bit one of nico's nipples lightly, provoking a soft moan in response.  
"Now you've done it" Nico growled.

Soon Nico was down to just his underwear and rubbing up against Will's hardening cock. Will himself was making little keening, moaning noises and threatening Nico.  
"If you- ahhhh- don't -Mmmm- stop teasing m-ahhhh- I'm gonna m -aaaaah -ke you regret it!" Will moaned loudly. He gasped when Nico reached down and began to tease his ass, circling it with a finger and slowly pushing a finger in, up to the knuckle, and taking it back out, all to tease will.  
"Nico I swear to god if you do not fuck me, right here, right now, so help me I will kill youuuuuuu" Will groaned as Nico suddenly slammed inside of him, stroking Wills 6 inch cock lovingly, covering his neck and chest in possessive bite marks and love bites.

Will loved it when Nico was like this, especially since it could be triggered so easily. Literally a flash or touch could set it off. But right now Will was far too lost in pleasure even think about that. With Nico hitting his prostate and pumping his cock, he was in heaven and didn't want to leave. Suddenly his orgasm hit and he sprayed his cum all over Nico and himself, triggering Nico's own orgasm, which made Nico's seed shoot deep into his ass.  
"Jesus I fucking love you , you know that?" Will panted  
"Mmhmmm" Nico smiled sleepily, laying next to him.


End file.
